The Fae come to Storybrooke
by hbebe979
Summary: Bo needs a way to protect Tamsin from Odin. Trick knows of the Evil Queen who has magic. Valkubus meets Swan queen Chpt 1. I own nothing! Side note. I am not real familiar with Norse Mythology and this is a fiction story so...yeah i made some stuff up.
1. Chapter 1

Valkubus Meets Swan Queen Cross over

The Fae come to Storybrooke

Chp 1

"Bo, listen to me. There is nothing either one of us can do. He is going to come after me. We have to face that I may not be around much longer." Tamsin was only being honest. Honesty with Bo was her thing. She wasn't going to lie, like Dyson or Lauren. She wasn't going to sugar coat the problem making it sound better than it was. She needed Bo to face reality.

"I don't accept that." Bo argued. "There has to be something we can do to keep you safe and alive. I am going to do all I can to make sure that happens" Bo was not backing down from their little spat, which was one of the many things Tamsin found so attractive about her. The brunette was a fighter and would not give up on the people she cared about.

"If you die, then everything I did to save you was for nothing and he might as well go ahead and kill me because if you die I will have nothing to live for" the words came spewing out of the Valkyrie's mouth before she had time to process what she was saying. She looked away a little embarrassed by her confession. All forms of feelings made Tamsin uncomfortable.

"I owe you my life. I will not let him have yours" Bo tenderly kissed the blue eyed blonde.

Tamsin moaned and pulled Bo into her, deepening the kiss. She savored every touch of the brunette's hot skin against her own as if it were the last time she would feel Bo's body pressed against her. Tamsin wanted to stay like that forever, naked, wrapped in Bo's arms and legs, lips interlocking with one another. She accepted that she was going to die for breaking the laws of the Valkyrie, but she felt being with Bo was absolutely worth giving up her life.

Suddenly Bo broke the kiss. She couldn't stop thinking about Tamsin's situation. She blamed herself and wanted desperately to make it right. She got up out of bed and began putting her clothes on.

"Where are you going?" Tamsin asked looking hurt and confused.

"To the Dal. I have to talk to Trick. I have to find a way to keep you safe." She kissed the blonde. "I'll be back in a little while. I promise" she left Tamsin in her bed and went to the Dal to find answers.

Bo walked into the Dal determined to find a way to protect her Valkyrie. The bar was empty due to the early hour. She didn't see Trick anywhere up stairs so she walked down to his chambers hoping she wasn't about to wake him up.

"Trick, open up, it's me, Bo" She yelled pounding on the door. Finally, the door swung open, revealing Trick in his pajamas.

"Bo, what is it? Are you ok?" her grandfather looked up at her rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"I am sorry if I woke you. I need your help. Can I come in?" Trick opened the door wider and let her in pointing to the couch.

"Have a seat. I'll make tea." He said. "What's going on?"

"It's Tamsin. I can't stop thinking about her situation." Bo was fighting exhaustion to be here to find answers.

"Bo, I know you care for Tamsin, but she is marked by a very powerful Fae. She broke Valkyrie laws and now she is due to suffer the consequences of her actions. The Valkyrie are very strict with their laws Bo. They make no exceptions" He sat down next to his granddaughter with a sympathetic look on his face.

"There has to be something we can do. Come on Trick. She saved my life at the expense of her own. I can't just hand her over to him. Please help me." Seeing hurt in Bo's eyes made his heart ache.

"Ok, I don't like what I am about to tell you, but there may be something you can do" seeing his granddaughters eyes light up made him smile.

"Bo, I know of a woman. Back in the day she was a very powerful witch. I am assuming she still is. A woman like her wouldn't give up that kind of power." He stated while he looked through his desk for what he needed.

"A witch? Seriously,Trick?!" Bo asked looking a little skeptical. "Ok fine, but how do you know she is still alive? Is she Fae?"

"No, she's human. Long story short, she cast a spell. Actually a curse. The curse to end all curses. She was very bitter about something that happened to her in her youth and she couldn't let it go. She became engulfed in hate and trapped by vengeance. She cursed her people and she transported them from their realm to our world. Time doesn't exist there. So she doesn't age." Trick explained.

"Wow, talk about pissed off." Bo said sarcastically. Slapping her knees, she stood up and let out a big sigh of relief. Trick had granted her with a gift of hope.

"So how do I find her? What do I ask for? How can she save Tamsin?" Bo was ready to get the show on the road. The sooner they got going the sooner Tamsin would be safe.

"Whoa, slow down. Like I said before, she has magic. She can give you a spell or a curse that could protect Tamsin from Odin." Trick handed Bo a sheet of paper with a map and the name of the woman she needs to find. "Tell her the Blood King sent you and calls in his favor." Bo took the map and looked it over.

"Storybrooke, Maine. The Evil Queen?" Bo furrowed her brow questioning if this was for real.

"Bo, be careful. This woman is not Fae but she is strong and sneaky. Magic can play tricks on the mind," her grandfather warned.

"When I come back I want to know why she owes you this favor" Bo grabbed her grandfather and hugged him tight "Thank you" she kissed his cheek and went back home to get Tamsin. They were going on a road trip.


	2. Chapter 2

Chpt 2

"Hey, Tamsin, sweetie, wake up. We're here." Bo smiled when she heard the groan come from the other seat. After what felt like an eternity of driving, they finally crossed the Storybrooke town line. Tamsin had been asleep for the past hour.

"Ugh….it's about time" Tamsin grumbled.

"You're telling me. Trick sent us to the middle of nowhere" Bo complained. For miles all they saw were trees, trees and more trees. Then suddenly buildings appeared and they were driving through a town.

"Weird" Tamsin remarked.

"Yeah" Bo agreed.

She found a place to park in front of Granny's diner. "Hungry?" Bo asks Tamsin with a smirk. Tamsin rolled her eyes '_I can't believe I let her talk me into this_' she thinks to herself.

"Well, I guess we should go in. Maybe someone can tell us how to find this witch woman." Bo saw the expression of concern on Tamsin's face. The Valkyrie was not a fan of humans like Bo was. That was an issue with Dark Fae. They regarded humans only as food. Bo leaned over to the passenger seat and kissed the blonde on the cheek.

"It's going to be ok Tam. I promise." Tamsin gave Bo a half grin then reluctantly opened the car door and got out, following Bo into the diner.

When they walked, a little bell rang signaling their presence. The noise in the diner came to halt. Everyone in the small space stopped and stared at the couple. Tamsin swallowed hard. All those eyes on her made her uneasy. Bo merely looked around for a seat like she belonged there. She took her partners hand and led her to a nearby bar stool.

"What can I get you ladies?" Bo looked up to see a young brunette wearing a lot of red, standing there with a pencil and pad in her hand, ready to take their order. The woman was stunning. Her eyes had an amber glow that seemed almost familiar. The sexual energy was pouring out this woman. Bo felt the hunger starting to build. All she could think about was tasting this fine specimen in front of her. Bo licked her lips. Tamsin noticed Bo staring at the waitress.

"Bo. Look at me." Tamsin commanded. Bo obeyed and turned her head to see pale blue eyes staring lovingly back at her.

"Are you getting…hungry?" Tamsin saw that Bo's eyes had changed from their usual chocolate brown to a dazzling bright blue that indicates feeding time. There was no way Bo could fully feed right now, so the blonde quickly improvised. In front of the waitress and everyone in the diner she took Bo's face in her hands and kissed her. She let the kiss linger for a moment before pulling away.

"Thank you." Bo breathed. "Anytime" Tamsin smirked.

"I'm sorry, got distracted." Bo noticed the waitress standing there staring, waiting for the two women to finish up. Bo blushed "Can I get a cup of coffee please."

"Vodka on the rocks" Tamsin ordered.

"Really?" Bo shook her head at the blonde.

"What?! I'm thirsty" was all Tamsin said in response.

"We don't get strangers in here very often. Where are you guys from?" the waitress asked when she came back with their order.

"Far, Far, Away" Tamsin mumbled into her drink.

"Uh…we are actually here looking for someone and I was hoping you could help us." Bo pulled out the piece of paper Trick had given her with the witches name on it. She slid it over to the waitress.

"Do you know who this person is?" The woman picked it up, looked at it, and slid it back over to the brunette.

"Everyone here knows who that woman is." The waitress hissed. "What do you want with her?" she eyed the Bo suspiciously.

"Look, we don't want any trouble. She may have something I need. Do you know where we can find her?" The waitress didn't respond. She reached her hand up to touch the waitress so she could get some answers by using her succubus power but before she could get her hands on the other woman, the little bell on the diner door chimed distracting both of them.

"Hey, Ruby." A very cute young girl wearing a blue cotton dress that matched the baby blue of her eyes walked through the front door of the diner. She had a smile that could stop a person's heart. Bo, Tamsin and Ruby watched the girl make her way to the corner booth.

"Is everyone in this town super good looking" Bo said out loud to herself not thinking anyone would hear. Tamsin heard. Tamsin wanted Bo's attention for herself.

"Are you sure your not hungry" the blonde whispered into Bo's ear. Bo's heart sped up at the feel of Tamsin's breath on her neck. "Maybe you need a little snack"

"Mmmm…" The succubus let out a low moan. "No fair" Bo whined. Tamsin chuckled to herself and took a sip of her drink.

Bo turned back to the waitress. She noticed the woman kept looking off to the other side of the diner where the cute blue eyed brunette was sitting.

"You like her" Bo said catching Ruby off guard.

"What? No I don't" Ruby snapped back.

"Oooohh, yes you do! You more than like her. I can feel your energy. Right now you are aroused just from the sight of that pretty girl over there. You got it bad sister" Bo laughed.

Tamsin was sipping her drink, watching the two women interact. She could relate to how Ruby was feeling. It was the same feeling she got when she looked at Bo.

"Fine, I like her. So what." The waitress tried to shrug it off, but Bo could see right through her.

"So why don't you ask her out?" Bo asked as if that was the obvious thing to do.

"I don't think she likes me like that" Ruby sighed.

"You never know, you might be surprised by her answer" She could tell the waitress was hesitant about going over to talk to the girl in the corner booth.

"I will help you out with her, if you tell me where I can find this woman" Bo pointed down at the paper with the witches name on it.

"I don't know how you can help me with her, but ok, I could use all the help I can get" they shook hands sealing the deal.

"I'll be right back" Bo walked over to the booth, sat down and introduced herself. She found out the girls name was Belle, that she loved to read and recently started working at the library. The girl had a peculiar accent. Bo couldn't place it; she only knew it made this woman even more attractive. Bo leaned over the table; she put her hand on Belle's face and pushed her power outward into the other brunette.

"Belle, that's a cute name. Tell me something. That waitress over there, I believe her name is Ruby, do you think she's pretty?" One of the affects of Bo's power was to make people tell her the truth.

"Oh, my yes, she's beautiful." Belle exclaimed.

"Do you like her? I mean, if she asked you out, would you go on a date with her?" Bo was leaning in as close as could. She didn't need everyone in the diner seeing what she was doing to this poor girl.

"Yes! Of course, I would go out on a date with Ruby, but I don't think she likes me like that" Belle frowned.

"Belle, that woman is head over heels for you. She told me so herself. She wants to go out with you too but she is scared you will say no" Bo continued.

"I wouldn't say no. I really like Ruby" that was clear to Bo. She wondered how Ruby could be so blind.

"Yes, I can tell. Here's what you are going to do. When my friend and I leave, you are going to get up, walk over to Ruby and kiss her with all the love you have in your heart. She needs to know how much you like her and then you are going to ask her out on a date for tomorrow night. How does that sound?" Bo gave one last jolt of juice, and then pulled her hand away. She was getting light headed. She needed to feed.

"That sounds wonderful" Belle was ecstatic thinking about going on a date with Ruby.

"It was very nice meeting you Belle. Don't forget what I told you." Bo got up and walked back over to where Tamsin was sitting.

"Hey, you ok" she kissed Tamsin's cheek.

"Yep, How did it go?" the blonde took a long sip of the clear liquid in her glass.

"Mission accomplished" Bo took the drink from Tamsin and gulped in down until it was only ice in a glass.

"Good. Ok, Ruby, time to hold up your end of the deal. Tell us how to find this woman that Bo is looking for" Tamsin demanded. Per her deal, Ruby wrote down some information on her pad, tore off the sheet of paper and handed it over to Bo.

"Thank you" Bo slid the piece of paper into her pocket. Tamsin noticed Bo looking tired. She herself was ready to get the hell out of there. She paid the tab and left a nice tip for the waitress.

"Good Luck" the Valkyrie smirked as she grabbed Bo's hand leading them out the door. She walked Bo to the side of the building in what looked to be an ally. She pushed the succubus against the wall and kissed her hard, letting Bo take what she needed to recuperate.

"I love the way you taste" Bo pulled Tamsin closer. Her hands began to trail up the blonde's shirt but they were stopped before she could continue the fun.

"Hey, I am all for sexy times, sweetie, but I think we need to get going. The sooner we find this lady and get out of this damn town, the better." Tamsin removed the Bo's hands out from under her shirt.

"Alright, fine" Bo huffed. "But, we are definitely finishing this later" she commanded.

"You bet your sweet succubus ass we are" Tamsin agreed. "Come on. Let's go find this magical human."

"This paper Ruby handed me says her name is Regina. Apparently she is the Mayor of this place" Bo handed the sheet of paper to her partner.

"Shit! I'm as good as dead!" Tamsin exclaimed.

"Shhh! You're being so dramatic, not to mention loud. Look, I trust Trick. If he thinks this woman can help us then I am going to check her out." She took Tamsin's hand in hers. "You with me?" Tamsin let out a sigh "yeah, I'm with you"

The couple began walking down the street to find the Mayor called Regina. Bo prayed to God or who ever might be listening that she found a way to save her Valkyrie. She didn't know if she would be able to live with herself if any thing happened to Tamsin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Here is chapter three. I hope you guys like it. I am really nervous about this story because I am such a huge fan of both Valkubus and Swan Queen, I hope I did them justice. Reviews are welcome. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own any of the characters in this story! **

The Fae come to Storybrooke

Chp 3

Regina Mills sat behind her desk filling out budgets, tax forms, and other paperwork. Tonight was her anniversary date with her girlfriend Emma and she wanted to get this work done in a timely manner so she could get home to her. She let out a low growl when she heard a knock on her office door. '_What now_' she thought.

"Come in" Regina yelled out.

Not knowing what to expect, Bo and Tamsin cautiously approached the brunette behind the desk.

"Are you…Regina?" Bo spoke up breaking the silence.

Regina, not recognizing the voice, looked up to see two very attractive women standing in front of her desk.

"And you are?" The mayor did not like the idea of strangers in her town. Strangers can cause trouble. Things were finally starting to settle down after the breaking of the curse and the mayor wanted to keep it that way.

"My name is Bo and this is Tamsin. We were sent here. We were told you may be able to help us." Bo was surprised by Regina's appearance. She couldn't believe such a sexy woman could be some kind of evil queen witch, but then again after everything she had experienced over the last three years nothing should surprise her. After all she was a succubus, who fed off people's sexual energy.

"And who, may I ask, sent you?" Regina had now walked around to the front of her desk, getting closer to the two women, so she could inspect them. She actually wished Emma was here. She could use her special lie detector right about now.

"The Blood King. He said to tell you he calls in his favor" Bo responded.

"Shit" Regina said under her breath. "I should have killed him when I had the chance"

"Hey, Lady, that's my grandfather you're talking about!" Bo shouted. "If I didn't your help so bad I…" She was about to continue telling this woman off but was interrupted.

"Wait, what, Trick is the Blood King and he is your grandfather?" Bo was so engaged with Regina she almost forgot Tamsin was standing there.

"Damn" Bo cursed herself for letting that slip "Yes, Trick is the Blood King, but it's a secret."

"Not anymore dear" Regina smarted off.

"Who asked you" Tamsin snapped back. Regina's eyes began to glow purple, while Tamsin's face became dark. Bo did not like where this was headed. The power in the room began to thicken as all three of them became defensive.

"Ok, everyone calm down." The women turned to face Bo, power still coursing through them. "Mayor Regina, my girlfriend's life is in danger. We need magic or a spell or something, anything that can save her. Do you have magic? Can you help us?" Bo pleaded with the mayor.

"Wait, did you say girlfriend?" Tamsin interrupted again. Her face now back to the naturally beautiful woman Bo loved.

"Yeah" Bo smiled back at her "Is that ok?" Tamsin shook her head yes, her face turning a light shade of pink. Valkyrie weren't aloud to have friends or fall in love, so having a girlfriend was a very big deal for her. It took all she had to hold back the emotions she was feeling at this moment. She wasn't about to let her guard down in front of the witch.

"Congratulations, now that you two have established your relationship status, can we get on with it" Bo was getting tired of this woman's attitude.

"I do have the ability to use magic. That is the good news. The bad news, however, is that I am not sure I can help you. Magic works different in this world" she directed her eyes toward Tamsin. "Who are you running from dear?"

"Odin" Bo blurted out without thinking. Tamsin gave Bo the evil eye. "Sorry" Bo mouthed to her.

"You're a Valkyrie. You must of have been a very naughty girl" Regina sneered at the blonde. "I wish you luck on journey. Now if you will excuse me I have work to do" Regina turned her back to the women dismissing them.

"Wait! That's it?" Bo was pissed.

"Come on Bo lets go" Tamsin was too exhausted to argue. She wanted to go home and spend what time she had left with her succubus having the best sex of her life.

"No! I did not come all this way for nothing!" Bo shouted at Regina. "This woman saved my life and she is being punished for it. Isn't there someone you care about that you would risk your life for?"

Regina immediately thought of Henry and Emma. If the roles were reversed the mayor would be doing the exact same thing. She would be looking for any possible way to save Emma's life even it if cost her, her own.

"A Valkyrie doesn't save lives. They take life away. She must care about you a great deal to defy Odin." Her attention was now back on Bo. She closed her eyes, pinched the bridge of her nose, contemplating her options. When she opened her eyes again, Regina saw two women who cared deeply for one another and were willing to go to great lengths to protect each other.

Regina sighed "You two have officially ruined my evening plans." She walked back around to the other side of her desk and sat down. "Unfortunately, I do owe the Blood King a favor. I will do my best to come up with a solution to your problem."

"Thank you so much!" Bo was so relieved she wanted to run over and hug the mayor but she got the feeling the mayor wasn't a hug it out kind of woman.

"How do we know we can trust you?" Tamsin did not trust as easily as Bo.

Regina chuckled at the question. "You don't much choice do you?" Tamsin couldn't argue with that.

"How about I show you what I am missing tonight thanks to the two of you. Oh and I am probably going to be sleeping alone tonight" the mayor waived her hand and out of no where appeared a gorgeous blonde woman wearing a sheriff's uniform.

"Whoa" Bo and Tamsin let out at the same time. The blonde sheriff looked around confused trying to figure out what had happened and where she was. When she saw the mayor standing next to her she understood.

"What the hell Regina? I was finally winning my game against David. He has been kicking my ass all day. And I thought we weren't using magic." The mayor stepped up to younger woman, wrapped her arms around her waist and gave her girlfriend a passionate kiss, not caring that they weren't alone.

"WOW!" Bo nearly fell over with pleasure from the sexual vibes these the couple was sending out.

"Bo are you ok? Did you not feed enough earlier?" The Valkyrie whispered.

"The two of them have the most amazing sexual energy. It's overpowering. If we weren't standing here right now; they would be going at it on the mayor's desk." Bo didn't realize she was sending waves of pleasure into Tamsin.

"It must be rubbing off because I want tear your close off and fuck you on this floor" Tamsin pulled Bo to her and began kissing her neck. Bo had to stop the flow of energy that was being transferred to her partner. She pushed herself out of Tamsin's arms so that their skin was no longer touching.

"You're a tease" the Valkyrie huffed.

"Later" Bo winked.

"It needs to hurry up and be later" Tamsin pouted.

The other blonde and brunette couple was paying no attention to Bo and Tamsin. They were now in the middle of a heated discussion.

"I told you I was sorry. I was looking forward to tonight as much as you were Emma" the mayor was having a hard time convincing the sheriff that she was truly sorry for the change of plans.

"Dammit Regina! I can't fucking believe this!" the sheriff snapped back, she didn't seem notice Bo and Tamsin until Regina pointed them out to her. She was strictly focused on Regina changing the plans. Bo wondered what was so important, that it couldn't wait one more day.

"Emma, do you see those two women standing over there. They showed up about an hour ago and have a serious problem that calls for magic. I know you don't like it babe, but I can't ignore this. Apparently, its life or death for them and like it or not I owe a man a favor. I will make it up to you. I swear." she tried to kiss Emma again but Emma wasn't having it. Regina was definitely sleeping alone tonight.

"Who in the hell are they, anyway!? And what do they want!?" Emma was furious. She paid no attention to the other two women, she only addressed Regina.

"Honey, they are damsels in distress. Your favorite" Regina grinned. Emma rolled her eyes, still not happy about the fact that her plans for the evening had been ruined. The sheriff had been planning to propose tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHORS NOTE: Here is chapter 4. Hope you guys enjoy. This chapter is shorter than the others but I felt it was a good place to leave off. Thank you everyone who reads and favorites, reviews, follows. Reviews are always welcome. **

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story **

Chpt 4

Emma could not believe what she was hearing. '_They_ _cannot be serious_' the sheriff thought as she listened to all three of them try to explain who they were, why they were in Storybrooke, and how Regina was going to help them with magic.

It wasn't long ago, Emma, finally accepted that Regina was an Evil Queen from an enchanted land and her mother was Snow White. She herself was technically a princess. Now she was being told that the two women who stood in front of her were some kind of mythical creatures that looked human but were actually called Fae and had special abilities. It was all too much and Emma felt overwhelmed by all the information being crammed into her brain all at once.

"Ok, Stop. You guys are giving me a headache. Regina, I love you. Do what you have to do. Use magic or whatever. I'll see you at home." Emma felt so let down. She started to walk toward the door to leave but Regina grabbed her arm making her halt where she stood.

"Sheriff Swan, where do you think you are going?" Regina asked.

"Home. I'm tired. I have a headache and I would like sulk by myself in a hot bath with a large glass of wine" Emma yanked her arm from Regina's grasp.

"Sheriff, I need you to stay. I need your magic"

"What? Whyyyy?" Emma whined.

"Stop acting like a child in front of our guests. I need both light and dark magic for a spell powerful enough to actually work"

Regina was starting to get a headache also. The mayor wasn't too pleased about using magic or missing their date night or having to make up a full days worth of work, but she was committed to keeping her promise to these two Fae women.

Emma looked over at the two strangers. She studied them for a moment. She could tell they weren't lying, they were desperate. Regina was also right; Emma couldn't resist a damsel in distress or anyone in distress for that matter. The sheriff wasn't sure if it was because she was the Savior or because she couldn't tell Regina no, but she found herself giving in to the plight of the two women.

"Ugh, fine, but we are not telling Henry we used magic and you owe me big time Regina. What do we have to do?"

Regina leaned over and kissed Emma on the cheek. "Thank you, babe. I love you"

"I know" Emma returned with a half grin.

"Hate to interrupt you two lovebirds, but what do we do now?" Tamsin was getting impatient.

"Come with me" Regina lead the four of them out to her car. Bo and Tamsin looked at each other and back at Regina.

"Seriously, you can't magically poof us to where ever it is we are going?" Tamsin questioned the witch.

"No, dear, that takes too much energy. If you want a spell powerful enough to save your life, then get in the car" Regina chided.

Bo shrugged and crawled into the backseat of the car. Tamsin scooted in beside her. '_This is ridiculous_' thought the Valkyrie. '_I could be home warm in bed, drunk off my ass right now if Bo didn't care so much_' buy the truth was that Tamsin loved how much Bo cared.

"Regina, where are we going?" Emma asked her tone indicating she was still irritated by current events.

"The mausoleum." Regina replied.

"Mausoleum? Like at a cemetery?" Bo did not like cemeteries.

"Yes"

"Creepy" Bo said to Tamsin "She is going to kill us and her girlfriend is going to bury our bodies in the woods and they will totally get away with it too because they are the Mayor and Sheriff of the town."

Tamsin giggled "Now who is being dramatic" she kissed Bo behind her ear and down her neck "I won't ever let anyone hurt you" she whispered to her succubus.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: Thank you to everyone who is reading and following this story. Here is the new chapter. I am not really sure I like how this turned out. Hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

Chpt 5

Being that Storybrooke is a small town, it didn't take long to get to the cemetery. The four women got out of the car. The sun was setting so Emma pulled out her flashlight and led the way toward the mausoleum.

"So, who is Henry?" Bo asked Regina.

"Our son"

"You have a son. That's cool. How old is he?"

"13" Regina kept giving short answers hoping the other woman would stop talking.

"Teenager. Soon he'll be dating huh. Bet you can't wait for that." Bo got talkative when she got nervous. "I take it your son doesn't like you using magic"

"You sure are full of questions" Regina responded in her usual cold manner.

"Sorry, I was just making conversation," After a few minutes of walking quietly Regina answered Bo.

"Magic can change a person. It can become addictive, like a drug. There was a time in my life when I used magic for Dark purposes. I nearly lost my son and Emma because of my addiction to magic."

"Ah. I see. So are going to end up relapsing if you help us?" Bo asked genuinely concerned.

Regina stopped walking. She had thought about this herself since she decided to help the two strangers. She looked over at Bo, meeting her dark eyes "No, because I have Emma and I have Henry. My love for them always wins"

"Emma is your Savior so to speak" Bo's brown eyes still studying Regina's. She could see such intense pain behind those sultry eyes, it was heartbreaking.

"You have no idea how true that statement is" the queen broke eye contact and began walking toward their destination.

A few feet ahead, Emma and Tamsin were having a conversation of their own.

"I should be on a hot date with my super sexy girlfriend, having wine and laughing and getting laid, not walking around out here, freezing my ass off" Emma complained.

"Tell me about it" Tamsin returned. "This is not my idea of a good time"

"Women" Emma scoffed.

"Right" Tamsin agreed. "So, how long have you two been together?"

"Today is our two year anniversary" Emma furrowed her brow and pursed her lips.

"Oh, Oops. Sorry" Tamsin half ass apologized.

"Yeah, Thanks" Emma murmured.

"Who's Henry?" Tamsin asked bluntly.

"He's our son"

"Your son? You have a kid?" Tamsin was surprised that they had a child together. She didn't spend any time with children ever and didn't know what made people want to have them, so it didn't occur to her that this woman would have a son.

"Yeah, He's 13. I had him when was 18. Regina adopted him as a baby. It's a long complicated story." Emma shrugged.

"Sounds like it"

"Its right up here" Emma pointed her flashlight a few feet ahead landing on a large stone building with the name MILLS carved into it. Emma unlocked the doors and held them open as everyone went through. The women entered into a concrete chamber.

"What the hell? I thought Henry was your son?" Tamsin asked after seeing the name embedded into a large stone coffin that was placed in middle of the small space.

"Henry was my father. I named our son after him" Regina remarked. She looked to Emma who was waiting for her queue to move the large object. Regina gave her a nod and the sheriff pushed the sarcophagus out of the way to reveal a staircase leading down into the mausoleum.

Bo and Tamsin stood, wide eyed, peering down the staircase. "Um. What's down there?" Bo glanced at the witch.

"Magic" Regina responded coolly as she began her decent downstairs, Emma right behind her.

The two Fae women reluctantly followed. Bo in the lead. If they got out of this alive she was going to kill Trick!

At the bottom of the stairs, the women entered another concrete chamber. This one much more spacious than the entrance. It was cold and dark down here. There were no doors or windows, the only light came from a sconce and Emma's flash light.

Bo pointed to what appeared to be small drawers stacked along one of the walls of the chamber. "What are those?"

"Hearts" Regina commented as she walked off to look for what she needed, leaving Bo and Tamsin wide eyed and in shock.

"Is she fucking serious?" Tamsin hollered at Emma.

"Human Hearts?" Bo looked at Emma disgusted.

Emma didn't know what to say. She never asked Regina about what was down here. She wasn't sure she wanted to know. Emma knew The Evil Queen did some horrible things, but the never crossed her mind that her girlfriend may have ripped out hearts as the Evil Queen and kept them in a secret vault that she brought with her to Storybrooke.

"Uh…" before the sheriff could answer, she was saved by Regina coming back with a goody bag of magical items.

"Come with me" Regina commanded. She strode over to the other side of the mausoleum and disappeared.

"She just walked through a wall." Bo said to Tamsin. "She sure did" Tamsin replied.

"Yep, that's my girlfriend" Emma smiled sheepishly. She then followed Regina into the wall.

"Well, then. Shall we?" Tamsin held her hand out toward the entrance of the portal to lead Bo through. "After you my lady"

"How about we go together?" Bo took Tamsin's hand in hers and the two of them stepped into the wall together. After making it through both women let out the breath they had been holding, grateful to still be alive.

"Wow, are we still in the mausoleum?" Bo was astounded. She just went from a cold, dank, heart filled mausoleum to this beautifully decorated luxurious kitchen.

"Yes, technically we are still in the mausoleum" Regina began placing items from her goody bag onto the counter. "There was a time when I needed a secure hiding place, so I created this room. I can magically change it into anything I need it to be. Right now I am need of our kitchen."

"You need that power Bo. Then you could change that shack you call home into an actual house" Tamsin teased.

"Rude" Bo rolled her eyes at her lover with a playful smile. "That is a neat trick though"

"I think everything is in order." Regina inhaled deeply and let out a breath, this helped her to focus. "Shall we begin?"

"We're ready" Bo nodded.

Emma had been quiet. She had no idea what her girlfriend had gotten her into and frankly she will still a little pissed. The sheriff was sitting on a bar stool, watching Regina as she worked when suddenly she was startled out of her trance by the sound of a familiar voice.

"Emma come here, please" Emma did as she was told and walked over to stand next to Regina. "Give me your hand" Regina was holding the dagger.

"Uh, babe, what are you planning to do with that dagger?" Emma was as nervous as the two Fae women watching from the other side of the room.

"Well, sweetie" Regina pulled Emma close. She kissed the sheriff's head, then her cheek, then down her neck, trying to distract the woman from what she was about to do. It was working too. Emma's attention was no longer on the dagger; she was focused on the feel of soft plump lips pressed against her skin. Regina pierced Emma's index finger with the tip of the blade.

"Ow! What the fuck!" Emma tried to pull her hand back but Regina held tight as she let the blonde's blood drip down into the mixing bowl.

"I needed some of your blood" Regina gave Emma an apologetic look.

"You could have asked" the sheriff pouted. "Why do you need my blood anyway? You said you needed my magic"

"Yes, babe, I need dark and light magic for this to work. The light magic is in your blood, its part of you and this way you don't have to actually use magic. At least only one of us will be lying to our son." Regina took the dagger and pierced her own finger, letting her blood drip down into the bowl as well.

"They're like a really horny old married couple" Bo whispered to Tamsin making the blonde laugh.

"I heard that" Regina commented. She added a few items to the bowl on top of the blood. "Valkyrie. I need some of your hair" Regina requested.

"Her name is Tamsin." Bo had no idea how that sheriff put up with this woman. "Why do you need her hair?"

"Her hair is magical dear. Didn't she tell you?" Regina gave Bo a smug smirk.

"Is that true?" Bo asked her partner. The Valkyrie yanked out a few strands of her hair and placed them in the bowl along with the other ingredients.

"Yes. Valkyrie hair, if you have it in your possession, is known to alert the possessor to the presence of our kind. It can also provide a cloak from the Valkyrie that may be after you. They can see you but they won't know who you are." Tamsin explained. "But it doesn't work for Valkyrie; obviously my hair isn't going to protect me from Odin or the others. If that was the case, we sure as fuck wouldn't be down here with these two."

"Then why do you need her hair if it doesn't work for her?" Bo asked Regina.

"It will work, once I infuse it with other magic" the witch was mixing all the ingredients she had so far and studying her spell book. "At least that's the plan."

"I need something from you too, dear." Regina glanced up at Bo.

"Of course. What do you need?" Bo let out a frustrated sigh.

"Your saliva"

"Really?" Bo looked at the witch like she was crazy "Why?"

"Please stop asking stupid questions and come spit in the damn bowl!" Regina hissed. Her patience was wearing thin. She didn't have to be helping these two at all and she was about tired of the shorter brunette constantly questioning her.

Emma could tell her lady was getting antsy. The sheriff moved to stand behind her girlfriend and began rubbing her shoulders, placing light kisses on the back her neck. Regina calmed down and started to relax into Emma, letting go of the tension she was feeling.

"I love you" Emma whispered into Regina's ear. "I can't wait to get you home and get you into bed" the sheriff wrapped her arms around her queen.

"Ah hem" Bo cleared her throat trying to make the couple pay attention and stop getting aroused. "You two have got to stop doing that." Bo pleaded as she walked over to spit in the bowl.

"And why is that?" Regina did not appreciate being told what to do, especially when it came to Emma or Henry.

"Well, I am a succubus. I feed off of sexual energy. I can feel your desire for one another every time you touch or kiss. You guys are off the charts. I mean, damn. You two must be go at like bunny rabbits." The two human women blushed at Bo's words. "Anyway, one of you is about to experience my life force sucking super power if you don't cool yourselves off"

"Ok. Fine. Emma, honey, please go sit back on the bar stool and don't let the succubus touch you." Emma wanted to protest but more than that she wanted to hurry up get this shit over with. She kept her mouth shut and did as she was asked, glaring maliciously at the succubus, as she moved away from Regina. First her plans of proposal ruined and now this strange woman was saying she couldn't cuddle her girlfriend. "This is Bullshit" Emma frowned.

"Thank you" Bo felt the desire begin to subside. "So, how much longer is this going to take?"

"Almost done" Regina held up her spell book and began to read out loud. As she read, the mixing bowl began to twirl and a blue purple smoke arose from inside. When the smoke cleared, Regina picked up her small bowl and poured the concoction into two shot glasses. She placed a glass in front of each Fae woman.

"Drink" the queen demanded. "And do not question me, succubus, just do it. You asked for my help. Here it is. The magic in these glasses will protect you from your enemy"

Bo opened her mouth to ask another question, but closed it again, remaining silent. She picked up the shot class inspecting the sparkling red liquid for a moment. She decided to take a chance.

"Fuck it" Bo shrugged. She turned to Tamsin.

"Cheers" she and Tamsin downed the liquid in one quick gulp.

"Shit! That is disgusting!" Tamsin exclaimed. It didn't take long for the magic to take affect. The Valkyrie felt her body start to tingle and she suddenly had a burst of energy. She felt powerful, confident, and ready kick ass. Standing next to her, Bo was having her own reaction to the potion.

"What the hell?" the potion sent a shiver through out Bo's entire body. Her eyes blazed blue as she felt the magic flowing through her veins. It was delicious. Bo licked her lips. She felt pleasure from her head to her toes. She also felt a sudden burst of power that made her succubus come alive.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Sorry it takes me so long to update. I am a busy lady. Here is the next chapter. This one has a lot of dialogue. I hope it turned out ok. Thank you to everyone who reads, favorites, and follows. Reviews are welcome. Enjoy. And sorry for any errors. I do my best to check for them. **

**Disclaimer: Of course I own non of these characters. Just writing for fun, not profit.**

Chpt 6

"What's happening to them?" Emma asked Regina as she watched the two women reacting to the potion they drank.

"They are feeling the high from the magic" Regina was also paying very close attention to what the women were experiencing. She had never tried anything like this before and was concerned with possible side effects.

"This is fucking amazing!" Tamsin exclaimed scanning her body for any noticeable changes in her muscles. "I feel like I have the strength to kick Odin's ass from here to Valhalla"

"Wow, Tamsin, you are so beautiful" Bo was mesmerized by the woman in front of her. Tamsin's irises were sparkling like baby blue diamonds. The color contrasted perfectly with the blonde's pale complexion.

"Bo, are you feeling this?" Tamsin questioned her lover.

"Oh, yeah I am definitely feeling it. I feel stronger than ever and I am super hungry." Bo glided her thumb across the blonde's cheek "You are so soft"

"Uh, Oh" Regina warned with pursed lips and furrowed brow.

"What? What's going on?" Emma perked up on high alert.

"MMM…watch the succubus" Regina said nodding her head toward the two women across the room.

About that time Bo passionately kissed Tamsin, wrapping her fingers in the blonde's long wavy locks. Tamsin immediately responded pulling Bo into her. Bo broke the kiss briefly to inhale chi from the Valkyrie.

"I don't know how but you taste even better" Bo commented then continued on with her sexy assault. Tamsin pressed her thigh into Bo's center causing a moan to escape her lips.

"Oh My" the sheriff's eyes went wide, taking in the view of the two fae women making out as if their lives depended on each others kiss.

"Indeed." Regina was also staring. She was a little surprised by how much she was enjoying the voyeurism.

"Should we maybe say something?" Emma asked not taking her eyes off the show.

"Hmm? What dear?" Regina innocently smiled at Emma.

"You are so enjoying this" Emma chuckled. Regina rolled her eyes in response. "It's ok babe. They are pretty hot, but they are eventually going to come down from their euphoria and I don't think they would appreciate knowing we watched them fuck on our kitchen floor."

"You might be right about that" Regina agreed. She ducked just barely missing a shirt a landing on her head.

"Ah Hem" Emma cleared her throat to get the horny couple's attention.

"Ok, you two break it up" Emma hollered. Bo and Tamsin were oblivious to everything right now. They were completely enthralled with one another. A second shirt came flying off, this time landing near the sheriff.

"Crap" Emma muttered. "Now what? Pull them apart"

"Well, Honey, you are the sheriff and I know you know how to manhandle a woman" Regina leaned in and gently kissed Emma, increasing the sexual energy in the room. Bo let out another moan indicating she felt the change in atmosphere. "We better hurry before more clothes start coming off"

Regina decided she would deal with Bo since she had more experience with magic. Emma was physically stronger and would handle the Tamsin.

"I have a feeling I am going to get hurt" Emma said to herself as she stepped up behind the half naked blonde.

"Here we go" Regina quickly placed her arms around Bo's waist; Emma did the same with Tamsin. On the count of three, Regina and Emma yanked the couple apart.

Bo and Tamsin were startled out of their sex trance, immediately sensing the loss of physical contact at their separation. It only took a second before Tamsin's anger flared out of control. She did what came naturally as a Valkyrie, she become violent. Tamsin nearly dislocated Emma's shoulder when she grabbed the other woman's arm and flung her full force onto the kitchen floor.

Bo was still feeling the hunger. She simply turned in Regina's arms, placed her hands on the mayor's face and kissed the woman's full red lips. She began feeding and sucking out the witches chi.

"Shit" Emma lay on the ground holding her shoulder, trying to catch her breath not able to see what was happening to her girlfriend.

Regina, feeling both the pleasure and the pain of Bo's abilities, somehow managed to conjure enough magic to get the succubus off of her. She held out her left hand, placed it on Bo's chest and thrust power outward, breaking their connection. Bo was suddenly jolted up into the air peering down on the other three women.

"It's not nice to feed without permission succubus" Regina sneered. She noticed Tamsin moving toward Emma. Protecting her lover, Regina held out her other hand pushing power toward theValkyrie stopping her where she was, so that she couldn't hurt Emma.

"Put Bo down" Tamsin demanded. She was pissed. The witch had her frozen in place unable to move an inch.

"Or what?" Regina glared at the blonde with a satisfied smirk. "Emma, are you ok? Are you able to get up?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." The sheriff slowly lifted her body up off the ground and walked over to stand beside her queen.

"Uh, Mayor Regina, I am really sorry for feeding off you. I swear. Can you please put me down?" Bo pleaded.

"Come on Regina, put her down" the sheriff was rubbing circles on the mayors lower back to calm her. "She said she was sorry and we did kind of catch them of guard" Emma reminded her partner.

"Fine" the brunette huffed. She slowly glided Bo down so that her feet once again touched the kitchen floor. She then released her magical hold from both of the fae women allowing them to move freely.

"Thank you" Bo said. "I really am sorry. I got caught up in the moment."

"Ok, ladies, let's all take a deep breath and relax" Emma said wanting to keep the peace.

"Uh, Tamsin, Where is your shirt?" Bo asked.

"I could ask you the same question" Tamsin replied.

"Your clothes are over their ladies." Regina pointed to the area the shirts landed.

"You were so caught up in the 'moment' you forgot the two of us were even here and began stripping"

"Yeah, I thought we were going to get to see some live porn" Emma joked. The foursome laughed easing the tension in the room.

"How do you two feel right now?" Regina questioned the fae.

"I feel great, stronger and more alert" Tamsin answered.

"I feel fine." Bo yawned. "I think the effects of the magic are wearing off" although she had recently fed from two extremely powerful women, she still felt exhausted. The drama of the day was taking its toll on the succubus.

"Thank goodness for that" Regina replied "I know the high is wearing off, but the magic is within you, in your blood stream, which should provide you with the protection you need"

"How long will the protection last?" Bo asked the witch.

"I'm not sure. Until death I suppose" Regina shrugged.

"So there is no real way to know for sure if it worked?" Bo was irritated because she did not just go through all this bullshit for nothing.

"Well, we could try a little test but you aren't going to like it" Regina smirked back at the woman.

"What kind of test?" Tamsin challenged.

"Regina, No. Absolutely not" Emma knew what her girlfriend was thinking and she did not like it one bit. It was bad enough that Regina had already broke her promise to their son by using magic. Now she was offering to show them the dark side of it to prove how powerful she really was. Emma was afraid Regina was liking this a little too much.

"Emma, if the protection spell works I won't be able to do it" Regina tried to re-assure her lover.

"I am worried about the consequences of you using that type of magic. You have to understand where I am coming from here" Emma's cheeks became flush with anger.

"Of course I do." Regina kissed the sheriffs warm red cheek "Your love is more powerful than anything I have ever experienced. You and Henry are my life and I will not jeopardize what we have, Emma. I promise you, I will be ok"

"I trust you, babe" Emma caved. "Go ahead and show them." Without warning Regina plunged her hand into Tamsin's chest. The Valkyrie cried out in pain as Regina squeezed her heart.

"What the hell she doing?" Bo's own heart was racing. She had never felt more afraid than she was right now. Seeing Tamsin in pain was torture for the succubus.

"She won't hurt your girl. Don't worry." Emma said to Bo. "She has to test the spell to make sure it worked."

A slew of grotesque images invaded Regina's mind. This sometimes happened when removing hearts. She would get a glimpse into the person's past. Tamsin had been wrapped in death for centuries. An unfortunate curse of the Valkyrie.

Regina, still clutching the heart, tried to remove it from Tamsin's chest. After a few unsuccessful attempts of trying to take the heart, the witch accepted defeat.

"That was quite unpleasant," Regina complained while taking her hand out of Tamsin's body.

"You are one ballsy witch" Tamsin found herself admiring the magical human.

"Thank you. It appears that you are protected my dears" Regina informed the couple.

"Seriously, Can you teach me how to do that?" Tamsin asked. That trick could certainly come in handy with her line of work.

"No" the other three women shouted out simultaneously.

"Ok then" Tamsin pouted. Bo giggled at the disgruntled Valkyrie, knowing the woman hated it when she didn't get her way.

"Are we done yet?" Emma yawned and laid her head on her girlfriends shoulder, letting her know it was time to go.

"Yes, ladies, we are done. Lets get out of here" Regina led the way back through the portal into the mausoleum. No words were said as, hand in hand, the four women sluggishly trekked back to the mayor's black Mercedes.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Sorry it took so long to update but finally I was able to get this chapter complete. Get ready for some sexy times. I hope you like it. I am not really sure how well I am at writing sex scenes but here it is. Enjoy. Also, thank you to all of you who take the time to read this and to those of you who follow and favorite. It means a lot to me and keeps me writing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of lost girl or OUAT**

Chapter 7

The women were completely worn out by today's events. Regina decided to go straight to the mansion. Emma could get her car in the morning. The two in the back seat would have to accept staying with them for the night, if they hadn't already booked a room at the inn.

"Did you two happen to book a room for tonight?" Regina asked.

"Um, no, we really didn't think that far ahead" Bo replied.

"Well, I have a guest room. You will stay with us for the night." it came out more an order than an invite but that was Regina. She had been in positions of authority most of her life, so telling people what to do was natural for her.

"We don't want to be a bother" Bo countered.

"It would not be safe for the two of you to try to drive back to where ever it is you are from at this hour. Please, stay with us for the night and we can take you to your car in the morning." Regina felt responsible for the strangers. If they left and something bad happened to them, she would not forgive herself.

"Ok, sure. Thanks" truthfully Bo was grateful to have a warm bed to sleep in tonight.

Regina pulled the car into the driveway and parked. "Are you fucking kidding me?" She heard someone comment from the back seat. The mayor chuckled to herself and got out of the car leaving the door open for the two fae to get out.

"Damn" Tamsin shut the car door "Pays to be the mayor" She and Bo stared at the mansion in awe.

"We are so poor" Bo huffed. Tamsin took Bo's hand in hers. "Yeah" the blonde agreed.

"Are you coming?" Regina yelled from the front door. Emma had already made her way upstairs to their bedroom.

Once they got inside, Regina led the couple to the guest room where they would be sleeping.

"The guest bathroom is to your right and here is where you will be sleeping" Regina switched on the light. The room was simple yet elegant. "If you need anything we are right down the hall" Regina pointed to her bedroom door.

"Regina, thank you so much for everything, we really appreciate your help today" Bo said with sincerity.

"You're welcome" Regina gave a slight nod "Good night." The mayor walked down the hall to her room, where Emma was in bed patiently waiting. She slowly opened her bedroom door and peeked in. Emma was sitting up in bed wearing her usual night time clothes, a white tank, no bra, and boy shorts.

"What are you doing?" Emma questioned Regina when she saw the woman standing in the doorway. "Aren't you coming to bed?"

"I thought you would be asleep by now" Regina closed the door behind her.

"You know I can't sleep with out you"

"Are you still mad at me?" Regina took off her heels and placed them neatly at the foot of the bed.

"Let me see, why would I be mad. Oh, yeah, my hot anniversary plans were ruined by total strangers" Emma sulked.

"I know babe" Regina unzipped her dress letting it fall to the floor. She was wearing a silk black bra with matching silk black thong panties. Regina crawled onto the bed. Like a cat on the prowl she slowly approached her prey. "I am very sorry" she purred into Emma's ear taking the lobe into her mouth and sucking. Regina unhooked her bra, exposing her perky nipples. "I deserve to be punished" she whispered, as she kissed down her lover's neck.

Emma felt the wetness building between her legs. Her clit was pulsating with need.

"Oh, yes, Madame Mayor, you definitely deserve to be punished" Emma flipped Regina onto her stomach. "You have been a very naughty girl"

Emma threw all cares out the window. She didn't think about the guests in the other room. All she cared about was the naked woman beneath her. "Don't move" she commanded. Emma leaned over to the couple's sexy drawer taking out a pair of hand cuffs and a strap on. She cuffed Regina to the headboard face down. Emma quickly put the harness on and ordered her lover to lift up her ass. Emma's palm landed hard on Regina's rump causing the woman to scream out "Oh Fuck"

Emma continued to spank the tan skin several more times, smiling as she noticed the evidence of excitement drip down Regina's thigh. Emma scooped up the fluid with her finger and she moved down to Regina's face "Look at me" Emma said. Regina lifted her head up and turned her dark brown eyes on her lover. Emma sucked Regina's juices from her finger "MMMM…you taste so good" Emma moaned. "You wanna taste?" Regina shook her head yes.

Regina took Emma's tongue into her mouth and began sucking and twirling, licking every bit of her own fluid from Emma's mouth. "Back to your punishment" Emma winked. She was behind the mayor once again; kneading the woman's swollen ass cheeks. Emma spread Regina's legs wide. She slid two fingers into the brunette's wet folds. Emma rubbed everywhere except the woman's aching clit. Regina groaned and bucked her hips into Emma's hand, trying to get her girlfriend to touch her sensitive spot.

As Regina's hips moved upward, Emma thrust the cock into Regina's entrance as hard as she could. The brunette gasped at the pain, pulling tight on her restraints. Emma didn't let up; she continued to thrust deep and hard into Regina. The sheriff slapped her lover's ass again this time leaving a welt.

Regina was getting close to release. She could feel it building in her lower abdomen and spreading throughout her entire body. Emma stopped pumping Regina and abruptly pulled out. "Emma please don't stop" Regina panted.

"Please" the mayor pleaded. Emma rubbed the cock across Regina's engorged clit. She knew Regina wouldn't last much longer. Emma laid down flat, with her breast pressed firmly against her lovers back and entwined her fingers into Regina's silky black hair. Emma tugged Regina's head back. "Say it." Regina only whimpered. "Come on, baby, say it and I'll let you cum"

"Fuck me! Fuck the shit out of me! Please!" Regina begged. Emma wasted no more time. She shoved the cock back into Regina's soaking entrance, plowing hard "Faster" the brunette demanded. Emma picked up her pace and at the same time rubbed Regina's clit furiously with her fingers.

"HOLY FUCK EMMA" Regina screamed as her orgasm hit. Emma rode the woman a little longer letting her enjoy every ounce of her high.

**Meanwhile in the guest room down the hall…**

"Can you believe this place?" Bo asked Tamsin.

"I know" the blonde responded "I am afraid to touch anything"

"Seriously" Bo agreed. She was standing in front of the luxurious queen size bed. Tamsin moved behind Bo and wrapped her arms around the woman's waist.

"I say we take full advantage of that bed" Tamsin kissed Bo on her soft spot behind the ear.

"I don't know babe. I feel a little weird doing it in their house" Bo said "isn't there, like, rules for that kind of thing."

"Um, I don't think so" Tamsin's hands were slowing moving up to squeeze Bo's breast as she continued to kiss and nip at the woman's neck. "and you did promise to continue where we left off earlier"

Bo turned in the Valkyrie's arms, dark eyes met pale blue. Her arms made their way around the taller woman's neck. "I did promise" she placed a soft kiss on Tamsin's lips. Tamsin tightened her hold on Bo's waist. Bo kissed Tamsin slipping her tongue into the blonde's mouth, deepening the kiss.

Tamsin lifted Bo and laid her down on the bed. Standing in front of Bo, Tamsin unbuttoned her shirt and let it fall the floor. Bo's eyes trailed up her lover's exposed body. Fair skin, tight six pack abs, luscious breast, toned arms, adorable dimples and oh those beautiful pale blue eyes. Bo's eyes flashed from brown to blue, indicating she pleased with her view.

Tamsin unhooked her bra leaving her naked from the waist up. "You like what you see, succubus?"

"Absolutely"

Tamsin crawled on top of Bo. Her legs were straddling Bo's waist and her hands were on each side of Bo's head. Bo took one of Tamsin's nipples into her mouth, sucking, licking and gently biting. She then, unzipped Tamsin's jeans, slipped her hand down her panties and felt her partner's lust.

The succubus flipped her girlfriend over onto her back. She greeted her Valkyrie with a passionate kiss. Bo slowly made her way down her lover's body, kissing each breast, down her chest to her stomach until she came to the hem the Tamsin's red panties.

Bo placed her face between Tamsin's legs and inhaled deeply "mmmm…You smell so good" She slid Tamsin's jeans off and threw them aside. She kissed back up Tamsin's calf to her knee then her thigh. The Valkyrie's juices were visible through her thin panties. "Someone is very excited"

Bo took off Tamsin's soaked red panties and flung them who knows where. Working her way back up that glorious body, the two met in a heated kiss. Tamsin practically tore off Bo's shirt needing more skin contact and then unhooked the brunette's bra. Bo moved her hand down to Tamsin's dripping wet center and started sliding her fingers up and down on Tamsin's clit.

Bo was trying desperately not to feed from Tamsin right now. She wanted to just be with her without the hunger taking over every time they were intimate. That's when she felt the surge of energy hit her like a freight train.

"Oh shit" Bo suddenly stopped her movements.

"Bo, are you ok?"

"Those horny bitches are going at it" Bo groaned. Her eyes were shining bright blue.

"You can feel that?" Tamsin asked "But there way down the hall"

"I am telling you, those women have some kind of magical super sex power" Bo was not going to be able to do this without feeding. As a matter of fact she was about to turn up the juice. Her body was tingling from head to toe.

"Hold on tight baby" was the last thing Tamsin heard before she was in ecstasy.

Bo took her own jeans off so that she was now naked as well. Her arousal was slowly gliding down her leg. Tamsin's eyes got wide and she swallowed hard at the sight of the succubus' glistening core.

Bo's eyes were now almost black with lust and she seemed to give off a slight glow. As soon as she laid her body on top on Tamsin, the Valkyrie felt pleasure like nothing she had ever felt before. She nearly came right then. Bo's kisses were like drops of fire on her skin. The succubus wrapped her partner's legs around her waist and began pumping so that her clit hit Tamsin's every time she slammed down.

"Oh shit Bo" Tamsin was overwhelmed with sensations. Bo was pushing her charm into her Valkyrie. She plunged two fingers into Tamsin's slick entrance, curling them slightly, hitting that sweet spot that drove her girlfriend crazy. "More" Tamsin panted. Bo added another finger "Yes, don't stop"

Tamsin met Bo's eyes. They kissed hungrily. Bo couldn't stop herself from feeding off Tamsin's delicious chi. She felt the blonde's walls tighten around her fingers.

Tamsin's head was swimming with pleasure, but she managed to get her hand in between Bo's legs. Her palm slapped the brunette's clit as her fingers pounded into Bo's tight core.

"Cum with me baby" Bo pushed more charm into Tamsin. At the same time she fed from her lover, taking more succulent chi. Together they hit their peak, exploding in a mind blowing orgasm.

Bo collapsed next to Tamsin. "Wow" both of them were breathing hard. "Remind me to thank them again before we leave"

"Sure, you can just say, 'hey thanks for the awesome orgasm you gave us from your magical sex powers'" Tamsin and Bo laughed. They pulled the blankets over themselves and fell asleep each other's arms with Bo resting her head on Tamsin's shoulder.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: First of all I want to say thank you so very much to all of you who take time to read this and follow and favorite. I really appreciate it. It means so much to me that you guys enjoy this story. So thank you! There will be one last chapter to this story. Like an epilogue I guess. For now enjoy this update. And I am sorry for any errors you may find. I do try to edit but I am not perfect. **

**Disclaimer: Again I do not own any of these characters. Just writing for fun not profit. **

Chpt 8

Bo awoke to a bright light shining through the window. She opened her eyes, taking in the blonde beauty before her. Tamsin was lying next to Bo with her arm across the succubus' stomach. Bo leaned in and kissed the blonde's forehead.

"Good morning" Bo grinned at her sleepy Valkyrie. She couldn't believe how lucky she was to be waking up next to this goddess.

"ugh..what time is it" Tamsin complained. Bo glanced over at the clock on the night stand. It was 8 am.

"Way too early"

"What's with bright light" Tamsin grumbled covering her face with the pillow.

"I do believe it's called the sun" Bo giggled. She shook Tamsin and yanked the pillow away causing Tamsin's head to fall and hit the mattress. "It's time to wake up babe"

"Whyyyyy" Tamsin whined refusing to open her eyes. Bo rolled over on top of her grumpy girlfriend, catching the woman by surprise. Tamsin's heart melted when her blue eyes met the sultry brown above her.

"The sooner we get dressed the sooner we can go home" Bo gently kissed her lover.

"I am all for getting the hell out this crazy ass town"

"I think we should shower first" Bo continued to kiss Tamsin in various places.

"I agree because babe, you stink" Tamsin laughed at her own joke. Bo rolled her eyes "Ha ha ha" she smacked the Valkyrie on her arm. "No shower sex for you"

"Damn" Tamsin sighed. She forced her self up out of bed and followed Bo to the guest bathroom.

After a refreshing shower, the couple got dressed, made the bed, and decided to look for Regina so they could get a ride back to the diner where Bo's car was parked.

"Oh my God, Bo. Did we die and go to heaven?" Tamsin was starving and the smell of breakfast wafting from the kitchen made her mouth water. Bo was practically drooling.

"It sure smells like heaven" Bo said. Her stomach was growling. She couldn't remember the last time the two of them had a decent meal.

Bo and Tamsin followed the aroma of coffee into the kitchen. It was exactly like the room they were in last night, at the mausoleum, only brighter. The sun shown through the windows, bringing in natural light adding, warmth to the room.

"Hey, come on in" Emma waved at the couple "Coffee is over there along with cream and sugar" the sheriff pointed to the coffee pot. She set the table with four plates, syrup, butter, milk and juice. Regina was at the stove making pancakes.

"Thank you" Bo poured two cups of coffee and handed one to Tamsin. "Mmmm" she moaned when she took a sip.

"Hope you like pancakes" Regina said to Bo.

"Yeah, pancakes are great" Bo replied taking a seat next to Emma. "Do you guys do this every morning?"

"Well its not always pancakes but we enjoy family breakfast before we start our day" Emma replied. "Our son really likes to eat"

"He gets that from you, dear" Regina commented kissing Emma on the head as she placed a platter full of fluffy pancakes on the dining room table. Emma shrugged and sipped her coffee.

"Where is your son?" Tamsin asked noticing the boy wasn't around.

"With my parents" Emma replied.

"Wow, this looks great" Bo complemented the chef.

"Go ahead. Dig in" Emma nodded toward the food.

As soon as they were given the go ahead, Bo and Tamsin piled pancakes onto their plates. Bo took her time, savoring every bite of her breakfast. Tamsin, much like Emma, stuffed her face as if it were her last meal. Regina and Bo stared at the two blonde women with wonder as they inhaled pancake after pancake in a few minutes.

"What" Tamsin asked with a mouthful of food when she noticed Bo watching her.

"You might want to slow down, honey" Bo said. Tamsin rolled her eyes and kept on eating. "Ok, well don't complain to me later when your stomach starts aching. I warned you"

"Don't bother. This one still hasn't learned her lesson" Regina smirked at Emma. Bo laughed. She noticed the couple's mood was lighter this morning. Of course Bo knew the reason for the change. Her succubus sensed not only a powerful physical attraction between the two but they were also head over heels in love with each other. Bo glanced over at Tamsin, who finally put her fork down, and wondered if they could have this kind of long term relationship. She sure hoped so. Bo couldn't picture a life where Tamsin wasn't in it. She prayed the Valkyrie felt the same way.

"How are you two feeling today?" Regina interrupted Bo's thoughts. She wondered if the magic had any after affect on the women.

"Satisfied" Bo grinned "And a little tired. It's a bit early for us."

"So nothing unusual then?" The fae women shook their head no.

"Good" Regina was relieved that she didn't permanently damage the couple with her magic.

After everyone finished eating, the four of them worked together to clean up the kitchen, making the process much faster. It was now time to get the fae back to their car and on with their journey. The women once again squeezed uncomfortably into Regina's Mercedes.

"Where is your car?" Regina asked Bo.

"Oh, I parked in front of the diner" Bo replied. Regina nodded in acknowledgement and drove into town toward Granny's. She parked next to Bo's yellow mustang.

"This is us" Bo informed them. Regina and Emma exited the vehicle to allow the couple in the back to get out.

"I can't thank you enough Regina. I am so sorry we ruined your anniversary plans Emma" Bo didn't care if the women weren't into hugs; she embraced them anyway, showing them how much she appreciated their help. Tamsin shook hands with the women. She was not comfortable hugging in general and she sure wasn't about to hug humans, magical or not.

"It was my pleasure dear. Tell your grandfather I say hello" Regina said.

"Will do" Bo thanked them one last time as the women got back into their car and drove off toward the sheriff's station.

"You ready to get going" Bo asked Tamsin.

"Hell yes. Lets go home" Tamsin gave Bo a quick peck on the lips.

"You're driving" Bo shoved the keys at Tamsin.

"Fine" the Valkyrie groaned. Just before the women could get in the car, Ruby came running up to Bo with two Styrofoam cups in her hands.

"I see you found Regina" Ruby said "Everything work out?"

"Yeah, we got what we came for"

"Look, I just wanted to thank you for your help with Belle, yesterday" Ruby blushed "Seriously, I think I'm in love"

"No problem, I am so glad it worked out" Bo chuckled at the giddy woman.

"Here take these coffee's to go. On the house" Ruby handed the cups over to Bo.

"Thanks" Bo accepted the drinks "We gotta get going. It was nice meeting you Ruby" the waitress opened the car door for Bo since her hands were full.

"Yeah, same here. Good luck and be safe" as soon as Bo was in the car, Ruby slammed the door shut and waved goodbye.

"You know I think I am going to miss this place" Bo commented as Tamsin drove out of town. "Admit it you liked those humans"

"Sure" Tamsin countered with a sly smile. Truthfully she did like the couple, even though at times she wanted to slap the brunette. She could see they were very much in love with one another. Tamsin wondered if she and Bo would ever have the kind of love those two had. For Tamsin, she was already there. She loved Bo with all her heart and would gladly spend the rest of her life showing the succubus how much she meant to her.

"I love you" Tamsin blurted out of no where, not able to contain her feelings for Bo any longer.

Bo's heart swelled at Tamsin's confession. A smile spread across her face from ear to ear. Bo scooted over in her seat and laid her head on the blonde's shoulder. Since Tamsin was driving, Bo simply kissed the Valkyrie on her cheek and said "I love you too, babe."


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: So I told you there would be one more chapter and here it is. Sorry it took so long to get this posted. I have been out of town and not able to really get much done. Hope you enjoy this final chapter. It's an epilogue of what happens when Bo and Tamsin go home. Sorry if there are any errors. **

**Thank you so much to everyone who has been taking the time to read, follow and favorite this story! It means so much to me that you guys enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story. **

Chpt 9

One week later…..

Bo and Tamsin were more than happy to be home. The women sent a quick text to their friends letting them know they were safe before turning off their phones. The couple spent all week at Tamsin's apartment with no interruptions.

"Babe, I think we have to leave the house" Bo lay in naked in Tamsin's arms.

"mmmm…but I like it where I am"

"I do too but we are out of food and I need clean clothes" Bo pointed out.

"Yeah, I am sure Dyson is wondering why I haven't been to work in a week" Tamsin chuckled.

"Ok so, shower and then the Dal"

"Yep" Tamsin kissed Bo's forehead.

"I love you" Bo would never get tired of saying those words to Tamsin.

"I love you more" Tamsin replied.

Bo and Tamsin entered the bar that evening greeted by Trick, Kensi and Dyson. Bo's heart swelled at the sight of her makeshift family smiling back at her. For the first time in her life she was truly happy.

"Bobo" Kensi jumped off her bar stool and nearly knocked Bo over with the force of her hug.

"Ok kens I missed you too but I need to breath"

"Hey you two. Glad to see you made it back in one piece" Dyson said to the couple.

"So tell us everything" Kensi said "Did you meet the Evil witch lady"

Bo and Tamsin found seats at the bar. The Dal wasn't open yet so the five of them got comfortable as Trick poured the drinks.

"Did you find Regina?" Trick asked.

"Oh Yeah!" Tamsin commented making Trick chuckle. "She is a total bitch"

"Trick, that woman" Bo shook her head "She is unbelievable"

"Regina is a bit intense" Trick agreed "Is she still practicing the Dark Arts?"

"No." Bo responded "In fact she doesn't use magic anymore"

"Really? Then she didn't help you?" Trick inquired.

"It took some convincing but yes she helped us. She created a potion that is suppose to provide us protection from Odin and the Valkyrie" Bo informed her grandfather.

"She touched my heart with her bare hand" Tamsin bragged about the queen.

"What?" Dyson glared at Tamsin with disbelief.

"Did she remove it?" Trick questioned looking worried that Tamsin may no longer have her heart.

"No she wasn't able to remove her heart because of the protection potion she gave us" Bo informed the three of them.

"It was cool" Tamsin grinned.

"It was not" Bo returned "It was nerve racking"

The women told their story of how they met Ruby and Belle at the diner when they arrived in Storybrooke, how they met the queen and her girlfriend Emma, the magic, the mansion and the mausoleum. Kensi, Trick and Dyson would ask questions, gasp in shock and laugh along with couple as they continued on about their adventure.

Bo, Tamsin, Kensi and Dyson hung out, drinking and shooting pool and enjoying catching up on the Fae drama of the past week. Tamsin was holding Bo close about to kiss her, when her head shot up and she was suddenly on full alert.

"Babe, what's wrong" Bo's brow furrowed with concern. Tamsin was frantically searching the bar for her target.

"There. In the corner. Valkyrie" Tamsin nodded her head to the back of the Dal not wanting to draw attention to her self or Bo.

Dyson noticed this sudden change in mood and followed Tamsin's eyes. He spotted the other Valkyrie as well.

"I got your back" He told Tamsin.

"Thanks"

"Do you know them?" Bo questioned Tamsin.

"One of them yes, the other must be a newbie" Tamsin observed her sister Valkyrie, sizing them up in case of a fight.

"I say we buy those lovely ladies a drink" Bo suggested.

"Seriously" Tamsin glared at Bo "I would rather not"

"Come on Tam. How are we going to know if Regina's potion worked? Are we suppose to just hide out forever avoiding conflict, because I am not doing that" Bo huffed.

"Fine. We can buy them drinks" Tamsin rolled her eyes hating that Bo was right.

"Ok then. Follow my lead" the succubus and her partner moved through the crowd to sit next to the Valkyrie strangers. Bo could see their aurora light up as she sat down. It wasn't sexual attraction. They were attracted to her fighting spirit, the warrior that was within her.

"Can I help you" The older Valkyrie snapped at Bo.

"Maybe" Bo responded "Can I buy you a drink?"

"Yes! Please" the younger woman pleaded.

"We will be right back" Bo smiled and led Tamsin away.

"You ok?"

"Yeah it's just weird being banished from home" Tamsin said. Bo took Tamsin's hand in hers and kissed it.

"I know we can't replace your fellow Valkyrie, but Dyson, Kensi, Trick, and of course me, we care about you. We are your new family" Bo re-assured her lover.

"I love you so much" Tamsin said to Bo.

"I love you too"

Bo and Tamsin bought drinks for the Valkyrie women. The four of them chit chatted for a while, Bo using her talents to get information out of the women. The Valkyrie had not been able to find their mark and they were quite frustrated. This information set Bo and Tamsin at ease. After the two Valkyrie left, Bo and Tamsin made their way back to the pool table, where Dyson was getting hustled by Kensi.

"So, everything cool" Kensi shot the eight ball winning the game.

"Yeah, I think so" Bo grinned "Those women didn't seem to know who we were"

"Good" Dyson said.

The three of them hung out until Trick finally made them leave. Kensi, Bo, and Tamsin went back to Bo's place to crash. Kensi passed out on the couch as soon as they walked through door. Bo set a glass of water and aspirin on the coffee table for her.

Bo and Tamsin were lying in bed holding one another. Tamsin had her head resting on Bo's chest listening to her heart as the succubus ran her fingers through silky blonde locks.

"Thank you" Bo said. Tamsin raised her head to meet Bo's eyes.

"For what"

"Giving up everything for me. I don't deserve you"

"Bo you deserve all the love a person could give. You are the bravest, most honest, beautiful woman, I have ever met. I love you more than you can possible know" Tamsin moved so that she could capture Bo's lips with her own.

"I love you too" Bo deepened the kiss. The two of them spent the night showing each other the love they felt for one another.


End file.
